


Exposed

by Professional_Creeper



Series: Tucker Cleveland [2]
Category: Graveyard Shift (1990)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Scars, Shower Sex, Smut, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Creeper/pseuds/Professional_Creeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker takes up his new lover's offer to shower at her house, and she finds out why he was so loathe to remove his clothing during their encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Tucker Cleveland's body was a private sight to behold. She had thought him selfish, and unfair, stripping her naked during their tryst, while keeping himself fully hidden under his old Army outfit.

She thought it was a power play. She was wrong.

It would have been unfair for her to see this. Her own body was not an equal trade. All her nude form revealed was that she was a healthy and beautiful twenty-something. The only secret exposed was the added cup size her bra lent to her naturally supple chest. Freed from their restraint, they hung apart instead of pressing together in perfect cleavage, and bounced slightly lower. Yet they were still pale white, and smooth, and retained their youthful pertness. 

Tucker's clothing peeled off slowly and with struggle as she started up her fine tiled shower. Dual shower heads created a blissful, immersed bathing experience for one… or allowed two lovers to shower together without compromising comfort. Despite months of nagging and feuding, the two had finally become just that. Yet their intimacy was new, based on passions and frustrations, teasing and goading, pure lust… not love. This sight should not have been for her eyes. Why would he show her this? Allow her to see?

As his green flight suit dropped to the floor, ripped off like a bandage, her eyes went wide. The skin, taut over his well-defined muscles, was a patchwork of damage. Crude tattoos commemorated his platoon and fallen comrades. Half his back was a gnarled mess of burn scar, like mixed bread dough. His collarbone had been broken, and reset crooked. Long white scars slashed his arms, and a misshapen depression in his abdomen looked like a bullet wound. Each interruption of his smooth, tan skin was a memory of pain, usually kept tucked away beneath that old military uniform he was always wearing. She felt like she was seeing something far too personal… even more intimate than his face between her thighs, licking her until she came in his mouth.

“What?” he snapped. She looked up suddenly to meet the piercing ice of his eyes. She must have been staring, giving him the one look he could not tolerate: pity.

“You look like shit.” she quickly retorted. He grinned.

“Your breasts are uneven.”

“Fuck you.” she hissed, letting him step in close to her face, as she slid open the shower's glass door in invitation.

They kissed under the hot rainfall, water cascading over her face and closing her eyes. The heat of their lips and the water felt like melting into him, like she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. She scrubbed every inch of him clean with aromatic natural soaps, wrinkling her nose at the dark run off swirling around the drain. The exterminator had a dirty job. After seeing to its hygiene herself, she finally lowered herself to her knees, wincing as bone pressed against the hard marble floor, and took his cock in her mouth. He grunted, and ran his hands through her sopping hair as water and steam enveloped them both. She thought he would be spent, but in seconds he was hard against her tongue, and thrusting down her throat until she gagged. He gripped the sides of her face to keep her firm, as he undulated into her. All she could do was cling to his chiseled thighs and choke as he had his way with her. Her mouth wasn't enough, however. Soon, he was pulling her up, pressing her against the shower door as he rammed his cock into her again. Her hands slid down the glass, leaving long streaks in the fine water droplets that clung there. When he came in her again with a long, defenseless groan, and a body quaking spasm, he nearly collapsed over her, hugging her to his chest. She could feel his rib cage rise and fall against her back, and his breath hoarse in her ear. His release rinsed away in the current of warmth streaming down their bodies, and washed down the drain.

She caressed his arm, and nuzzled her face against it, so sinewy and strong. Maybe, she feared, just maybe she would have to keep him. Their sparring and clashing would never come to a truce, and that made him an excellent lover. And now, his scars… his tenderness. He dared open himself up to her, his nemesis. What could she do? He had exposed his weaknesses for her to exploit and take him down for good. She might have to keep him.  


End file.
